


审判and刑罚变成幼生体后......

by prizexOAO



Series: 审判and刑罚变幼生体后...... [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prizexOAO/pseuds/prizexOAO
Summary: 背景设定来自MOP亲友团的@Slylux擎天柱不愿被昆塔莎控制去毁灭地球，于是他启动了体内的自爆装置，和昆塔莎同归于尽。失去了柱哥的床总终于意识到自己对死对头的感情，他带着刑罚和审判环游宇宙。然后某一天...审判变成了一只红蓝涂装的幼生体......
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime
Series: 审判and刑罚变幼生体后...... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910656
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 所以这是个孤寡鳏夫带着有爸生没爹养的儿子（大雾）环游宇宙的故事（？？）

【终有一天，回忆会再度找上你】  
这句话如同噩梦一般如影随形，就像是诅咒一般缠绕着他，如今这句诅咒应验了。  
回忆如潮水将他淹没，无数记忆的碎片伴随着回忆将他贯穿，他无法忘记对方在爆炸产生的巨大热浪下变形扭曲的面容与话语。命运弄人，他那时才意识到那个与他争斗了数百年的兄弟在他心中已经具有不可撼动的地位，然而等他幡然悔悟，对方已经消逝在爆炸的冲天火光与烟尘之中。  
他没有回到塞星，而是带上死去兄弟的遗物——唯一遗留下的审判剑——离开地球，前往宇宙深处，自我放逐。前往无尽的宇宙时他就已经做好了自我放逐的准备，但是命运还是不肯放过他，再度给他开了一连串的玩笑。  
自己兄弟的遗物变成了一个红蓝涂装的幼生体。  
更要命的是面前这个幼生体和擎天柱简直一模一样。  
幼生体凑到他身边嗅了嗅，紧蹙眉头看着他。威震天这才意识到飞船四周堆满了杂物与高淳油瓶，飞船的换气系统还在一场他的醉驾中被陨石击中损坏了，现在机舱内弥漫着一股刺鼻的挥发气味还有高淳的发酵酸味。  
“我们一直生活在这样的环境里？”幼生体嘟囔道，“你就不知道照顾一下你自己吗？”  
连声音也和幼年时期的擎天柱如此相似。面前这副熟悉的面孔让人感到亲切又惊喜，他还没有想过自己心底的那个影子还能重新以另一种方式出现在他的面前。他从充电床上缓缓坐起，低下头，低低地笑出了声。  
你还真是阴魂不散啊，擎天柱。  
眼前的一幕着实荒诞可笑，没想到长时间的独自航线和大量饮用高淳居然导致自己处理器真的出现了故障，眼前出现了足以以假乱真的幻觉，他的报应真的来了。  
就在这时，面前这个幼生体的油箱突然传来一声悠长而响亮的鸣叫，幼生体捂着油箱所在的腹部有些不知所措，只能用求助的目光看向威震天，见威震天虽然也在看着他但却在走神，于是轻声咳嗽了一声。  
“应该是能量不足引起的油箱报警。”幼生体弱弱开口。  
......  
翻遍整个船舱，除了高淳就是高淳，没有找到一瓶可供幼生体食用的能量体。威震天想起这颗中途停靠的星球上他经常去的那条红灯街区，那有唯一一家给塞星人提供能量液的油吧，于是准备去那购买能量体，正好他今天晚上也是要找黑市的人购买飞船的维修工具和零件。他前脚刚出机舱，忽然又折返回来，抱上幼生体一起离开。  
现在是深夜时分，这颗星球上的夜生活依然是丰富多彩，红灯区灯火阑珊人头攒动，四周的一切都是那么新奇，幼生体躲在威震天巨大的斗篷下，好奇的朝拥挤的街道周围打量着。有时他看得入迷了，稍微走的慢了些，威震天就会停下来或者拉一拉斗篷，示意对方赶紧跟上，但是反复几次下来威震天嫌弃对方走的太慢，干脆直接把幼生体抱起来，让他坐在自己手臂上，为了保持平衡，幼生体只能双手环绕搭在威震天的脖颈上，当然这样他能更加方便的观察四周的景象了。  
不过本身威震天塞星人身份就足够引人注目，现在这位背负一把巨斧的高个骑士带着小个子红蓝色幼生体穿过街区的这一举动更着实引来了不少人的目光。其中也包括一些站在墙根的一些人。之前威震天前往油吧时那些人会向他投来近乎炽热的目光，现在这些人的目光依旧火热，只是她们看到他怀中的红蓝色幼生体后，在短暂的迟疑后她们眼中的热情往往都要大打折扣，甚至流露出失望与妒忌。至于后者怎么来的，或许要怪只能怪他怀中的幼生体长得太像擎天柱了。  
显然幼生体也察觉到那些负面情绪是冲着他来的，于是小声对威震天说：“她们喜欢你，但不喜欢我。”  
威震天对此不为所动，不过这也勾起了他的一些回忆。那时他和兄弟也还是没过磨合期，他们跟随御天敌前往与塞星建立外交关系的星球时，那些星球上的人们都是也是用这样的眼神看着他们二人，眼中的羡慕与妒忌藏也藏不住。“她们喜欢的不是我，她们看上的是我身上的钱。看到独行的旅人她们就会像苍蝇见到腐肉一样，将你吸的一干二净后拍屁股走人。”  
幼生体皱眉：“她们很漂亮，不像是苍蝇那种生物。”  
“知道我为什么要带你出来吗？一个旅人带着一个幼生体，她们这行的就明白了。跟她们扯上关系的可没什么好下场，我可不想第二天早上被发现溺死在油吧的酒桶里。”  
带幼生体出来确实帮他挡了不少不必要的纠缠，但是这样一来自己好像真成了独自带着幼生体的孤寡鳏夫。他在心底叹了口气，不看幼生体。一旁的幼生体则看着那些漂亮的外星生命体，若有所思。  
走着走着，低着头的幼生体忽然拉了拉威震天的斗篷。  
“那我的母亲也像她们一样漂亮吗？”  
威震天愣了一下，没有看他：“是的，你和他很像，像到我有时都会把你和他混淆。但他不是她们，不要将他和那些家伙相提并论。”威震天语气虽然严厉，但赤红的光学镜内却潜藏着一丝深意：“还有，他不是你的母亲，塞星上没有母亲这一有机生命体的生理学概念。”  
说完之后威震天没有再说任何话，他将幼生体安置在吧台前交给老板照看，幼生体刚想继续问点些什么，威震天就头也不回的转身前往后台与线人交涉。看出幼生体眼中的不解与失落，油吧老板将一杯纯净的能量液放在他面前：“放宽心，他不会有事的，我还从没见他吃过亏。”  
“我父亲经常来？”幼生体喝下一口能量液。即使威震天否认了关于母亲这一有机生命体的社会关系，却没有否认关于父亲方面的。  
老板笑着说：“他经常坐在这里喝个通宵。有一次有人来闹事，你父亲几下就把对方制服了，所以我这里永远都给你父亲留着一个座位。”说到这他顿了顿，“不过我真没见他提起过你，我甚至不知道他还有个孩子。”  
“我一直在船上，他从不带我出来。”幼生体说。当然他这是实话实说，威震天从来不将审判带离飞船。“父亲他甚至总是对我的......爸爸闪烁其词。”  
“父亲和爸爸？”老板眼底闪过一丝疑虑，但仔细一联想塞星人的身份，他很快恍然大悟：“我对塞星社会关系构成了解不算多，但我开油吧这么久，什么人没见过？孩子，给你父亲一点时间和耐心，等你再长大一点他会跟你说的。”  
“塞星人没有小孩子这个概念。”幼生体反驳道：“我们出生就可以获得一生所需要的知识。”  
“但是这样可不能代表你就不是一个小孩子了。”老板和蔼的拍了拍幼生体的小脑壳：“小孩子就该快快乐乐的，整天皱着眉头跟老大爷一样可不好。”  
“你们大人就不能想个新花样吗？”幼生体趴在桌面上，无聊的在桌上蘸着杯壁上凝结的水汽在桌上画圈。  
“当然如果你笨一点，你父亲说不定会告诉你。只可惜你太聪明了，简单的谎话骗不了你，也骗不了他自己。”  
幼生体思考着老板的最后一句话，但这时威震天从后台走了出来，老板从一旁拿出早就准备好的一杯上好高淳放在他面前，询问道：“还算顺利？”  
“还好，只是飞船冷却剂只有预想的一半。”  
高淳呈现淡粉色，杯中细腻丰富的气泡看起来下一秒就能在口腔内跳舞。和黑市的人谈了老半天的价钱他早已口干舌燥，但意识到幼生体一直在盯着他手中的高淳看，威震天放弃了喝下这杯上好能量液的打算。在威震天眼神威慑下，幼生体看了一眼自己的父亲，只能默默将自己面前的这杯能量液喝完。  
看着因为被冰的打了个激灵的幼生体，威震天问：“怎么样？”  
“我想再续一杯。”幼生体回答：“常温的，不加冰。”  
威震天点头默许后，老板便给幼生体换了一杯，老板还要给他续上一杯高淳，威震天却抬手示意不用：“帮我也来杯能量液吧。”  
“怎么？带着孩子出来性子也转了？”老板笑着打趣。  
“只是想稍微庆祝一下。”威震天手指关节轻轻敲了敲桌面。  
会意的老板给他也换上一杯常温不加冰的能量液：“很少见你这样笑过，什么事情能让你这么高兴？”  
“说实话我也不太清楚，我只是觉得......”威震天看向还在牛饮的幼生体，那一大杯能量体很快又能见底，然而幼生体看起来还显得意犹未尽，明亮的蔚蓝色光学镜还洋溢着期许的目光：  
“我的航线终于找到了一个新的方向。

小番外

老威：你是剑吗？  
审判：不我不是  
老威：你真不是剑？  
审判：我真不是贱  
老威：可我看你就是剑啊  
审判：我哪里像贱了？！  
老威：那你变一下  
（审判变形完后）  
老威：你还敢说你不是剑！  
审判：我****（暴起而杀威）

【一阵骚动过后】

老威：你不是剑  
审判：然后？  
老威：你是真的剑  
审判：......


	2. 刑罚你也醒了？

如果说擎天柱的死让威震天的人生跌落谷底，那么审判变成幼生体这件事就算一个良性转折，但是这转折之后一加上刑罚，不仅这点良性转折没了，他的人生也被宣判彻底跌停。  
这件事还要从头开始说起。  
原本时间就已经不早，审判补充完能量后直接在吧台上睡着了，威震天只能抱着他原样返回，一路上审判都睡的很死，等他们回到飞船后，威震天也选择打个盹，结果就在他打盹的途中，一阵响动再度将他吵醒。  
这小硅崽子醒了就开始闹腾了？威震天额角并不存在的青筋暴起，他正准备呵斥两声，话到嘴边却又打住，因为他听到审判几声呼救。等他坐起时，就发现不远处躺在充电床上的审判正被一个和他差不多等高的幼生体单方面压住，那个幼生体还揪着审判的天线左摇右摆，脸上一副奸计得逞的笑容。当然对方的笑容没有持续太久，因为下一秒他就被威震天只手拎起。  
仔细观察一阵后，威震天心下对这个凭空冒出来的幼生体有了大致的猜测。  
威震天：你是剑吗？  
刑罚：我是剑  
威震天：你真的是剑？  
刑罚：我真的是剑  
威震天：那你给我变一下  
（刑罚变完后）  
威震天：（点头）嗯......你果然是剑  
审判：......（这两个人果然都不正常）  
接着下一秒威震天将他们两个幼生体并排放在充电床上，两个幼生体虽然极其不情愿但还是照做了，他们眨眨眼，一脸单纯和茫然——当然刑罚在独自张嘴喷火。威震天看着他们两个幼生体，双手环抱胸前，一脸严肃地说出他那句他心底最大的疑问：  
“你们两个怎么都是剑？”  
......  
“不知道。”两个幼生体异口同声。

*  
好吧威震天花了一段时间继续询问，大致搞明白了可能是擎天柱的死导致了审判的苏醒，并间接导致刑罚产生了共鸣，于是两家伙一并苏醒了。  
相比于与擎天柱非常相像的审判，刑罚则更像他，不过刑罚比他多出了一条长长的尾巴，甚至还会喷火，整个造型也更像是龙类生物。当然如果仅仅只是因为多了一张吃饭的嘴就宣布他的人生彻底跌停那是非常不符合逻辑的，重点在于刑罚的个性过于特立独行......  
欺负审判是小事，不停闹腾最要命。他花了不少精力将船舱内弄好的卫生不到几分钟又被刑罚打回原样，嘴上说着帮他做飞船维修的工作，结果自己一直在边上玩喷火，差点没把整个机舱烧掉，索性这次重大事故没有对机舱造成更大损坏，但一想到本就不够的维修材料被刑罚一弄基本一夜回到解放前，威震天额角那不存在的青筋再度暴起。  
虽然很生气但是还是要保持冷静，跟孩子置气不值得也不符合他塞星前护星公的身份。但想着想着威震天反而更加难受，如果擎天柱还在现在就没他这么多事情了。现在他真是不只一星半点怀念和擎天柱整天吵嘴打仗的“美好”时光，要是带幼生体能有打仗那么简单就好。  
他是在没有带幼生体的经验，于是他决定寻求有关人士进行询问，结果他不知怎么的，鬼使神差的拨通了德州失意发明家凯德的电话。  
“嘿你好这里是凯德.伊格尔，有什么事情吗？”随着地球危机的解除，他现在也不再需要继续躲躲藏藏，远在德州的发明家现在事业爱情双丰收，说话语气上也是那么意气风发。不过他在听到威震天的自述后，在电话那头沉默了许久。  
“你怎么会有我电话？！”发明家明显不淡定了，听得出从前发生在他们之间一些不愉快的经历还萦绕在这位德州男人的心头。  
“擎天柱通讯录里找的，有疑问吗？”威震天反问。  
对方之前的那股子硬气现在就像泄了气的皮球一样，德州男人沉吟片刻，非常无奈的憋出一句话：“这个问题你不该问我啊，你该去问问在这方面的成功人士，例如伦诺斯上校。”  
“因为我现在是单亲状态，我没问错人。”  
“......我怀疑你就是有所指代，我有证据。”

——

“好吧。”对方一阵长久的尴尬后，凯德挠了挠头只能硬着头皮把这个话题继续扛下去：“把你的问题简单说一说。”  
威震天把审判变幼生体，刑罚紧随其后的事情大致交代了一下，德州男人沉吟片刻，说：“这么说你当父亲了？”  
“塞星人没有你们那套血缘关系说。”  
“他们把你当做父亲了？”德州男人显然对这个问题很关心。  
“是的，但是这不符合我们塞星人的社会学......”  
“你·当·父·亲·了？”  
威震天叹了口气，他想不明白为什么对方会对这个问题理解存在问题，甚至需要反复确认这么多遍：“按你们人类角度来说是的。”  
“他们多大了？”德州男人询问。  
“塞星人没有你们对于年龄那么详细的阶段划分。”  
凯德再度沉吟：“那......视频一下总行吧？我跟他们说说话？”  
德州男人打开视频通话界面，接通线路后就看到威震天身后坐着一个酷似擎天柱的幼生体和一个酷似威震天嘴里还吐着火焰试着把能量块烤化一点的幼生体，后者还不忘在威震天眼皮底下和前者掐架。  
威震天面对两个幼生体的掐架面部表情管理险些失败，凯德则是瞪大了双眼，一时间表情万分精彩。  
“按照他们的体型来看，相当于我们人类七八岁吧。”凯德打破这可怕的沉默，“说实话，他们还是挺......可爱的。”这话他可真的不违心，不管是人类还是塞星人，幼年期的小孩子就像天使一样。  
幼生体们注意到面前这个和威震天视频通话的奇怪生物，一时间纷纷忘记掐架，转头看向凯德。其中审判意识到凯德是在称赞他们，便冲凯德报以一个微笑，一旁的刑罚吃着手里头的能量块一边看向凯德，砸吧砸吧嘴，指着凯德抬头问威震天：  
“这个，能吃吗？”  
......  
“小朋友我可不能吃啊吃了会死人的。”凯德说。  
好好一可爱的孩子说出这样可怕的话语这样一来可就根本不可爱了啊！  
好吧这样看来也不是所有小孩子都是天使......

——

将两个幼生体哄睡着，双方切换回了语音通话。  
“小孩子嘛，这个年龄段都会很叛逆的。具体情况需要具体分析，对小孩子耐心点总没错，根据他们的兴趣方向适当引导吧。”凯德说，“不过这个叛逆期可能会很长，你可要做好心理准备。”  
“刑罚可能还需要多指导一点，审判稍微好点，他总能让我想起擎天柱。”说起擎天柱，威震天的目光总算是缓和了些。  
“你还好吧？”电话另一头的凯德有些担心。  
“我很好。”  
“胡说，你带走审判是怎么回事？那天连他的葬礼都不参加又是怎么回事？这我可就要说一声在感情洞察方面你们塞星人就不如我们人类仔细。”  
“你一孤寡鳏夫知道什么？”  
“我有老婆了。薇薇安，大学教授，人在英国刚下飞机，现在就在床上睡着。”德州男人说，“要说孤寡鳏夫现在你才是。”  
......  
某人今天遭遇了第二次人生重大打击。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实老威最不愿意承认的就是刑罚那锃光瓦亮的脑壳非常像他......


End file.
